Avatar Drabbles
by x Fuzzy
Summary: As the oh so clever title says, these are my collection of avatar themed drabbles I've written. Ranging from angst to romance, 100 words to 1000, with some crossovers thrown in for spice. Enjoy.
1. Expectations

**Word Count:** 172

**Rating: **K

**Warnings:** Crossover between 3 different fandoms.

------

When Hyuuga Hanabi was sent out on a C-rank mission at the age of twelve, she didn't expect to be killed. She also didn't expect that when she died, she would not go to heaven.

She did not expect to come to be in front of a large stone gate, and she definitely did not expect to have hundreds of little black arms seize her and drag her into the ominous portal.

She did not expect to awaken, and find herself in a whole new world, where people could easily bend the elements... and she didn't expect at all that she would be one of those people.

She did not expect to be blind yet see, and most of all, she did not expect to teach and marry the most powerful figure in this new world.

Fifty years later, Toph's grandchildren are sitting on her lap, and as she braided the littlest one's hair, the woman finally decided that she set her expectations too high. And oddly, she was fine with that.

-------

**AN;** wow. That was weird. Double crossover. Kudos if you can name both of them. Also, hints of TophxAang in there. And if at the end, it sounds like she's unhappy, she's not. I repeatedly used the phrase "She did not expect..." on purpose, by the way.

The idea came to me from someone saying that Toph's appearance reminded them of Hinata. I chose to use Hanabi, though.


	2. Auntie

**Word Count**: 172

**Rating**: K

**Warnings**: Crossover between 3 different fandoms. O:

People passed Auntie's shop daily, really. I can't remember a time when we were open that it was empty. It was all the same, you know. A woman would come in, wanting to know about her true love, and men would want to know about success in battle and wars. Auntie would tend to their questions, while I would tend to their stomachs. Most of them just took the food without a word, with some people here and there saying how great of a cook I was. Those people would always make me smile, and I would hope that their fortune would turn out pleasant for them.

Then, the workday would end, and I would make dinner for Auntie. To this day I still don't know why, but normally she didn't like it. She'd insult me, or sometimes even slap me. Most of the time she just yelled and forbid me dinner that night. Auntie was a completely different person when customers were not around.

When I would drop something (which was more frequent then I'd like to admit), especially in front of guests, she'd punish me by making me go without food or sleep for a couple of days. Back then, I was spineless. I was weak. I didn't sleep even though there was no way for her to make sure that I hadn't. I followed her every command, and even wore her old tattered robes. She had plenty of money to buy new clothes for me, but who would waste money on a dirty little slave? I thought so. Nobody.

Then one day, _he_ came along. Many people would stare at him, or refuse him from entering their shops. Auntie didn't, but I think it was because of that old man traveling with him.

When I came in with the food, I tripped over my robe and spilled the tea and salad all over our guests. Auntie was so furious that she hit me right then and there. She called me some names that I don't want to repeat, and apoligized to the firebenders. I had never seen her act this mad in front of guests before, so I did the same. Mine came out stutteryand squeaky, scared as I was.

The older man looked at me, and with a kind smile said that it was fine. He and his partner started to get up, and right as they were walking through the door, the man stopped, got some gold out of his pocket, and gave it to Aunt Wu. He then nodded, and took my hand. I was very confused at that point, so I just kind of looked at him. He said a quick, yet polite thank you and goodbye to Auntie, and all three of us walked out of the building.

I looked real well at the younger man next to him for the first time, and only then did I notice he had big ears.

-------

**AN;**-blink- I have no idea where that came from. I tried not to mention names in the story, but you could probably tell who the people were. Note: this was written before season two premiered. Yes, that long ago.


	3. Determined

**Word Count:** 132

**Rating: **K

**Warnings:** None, really.

A dark gloved hand tightened the light armor on the warrior, and said warrior started to paint her face white with utmost precision. She had done this same routine many times before, but now it was more important than ever before. After the girl had completed this, she put bright red paint around her eyes, and tied a large gold semi-circle hat onto her head. As girls around her did the same, Suki looked at the large mirror in front of her, and whispered the chant that had kept on repeating in her head.

_I will fight. I will win. I will not fail the world._

An image of shining icy blue eyes flashed into her head, and she became more determined than many a man would think possible.

_I will not fail you, Sokka._

_-------_

**AN: **Good ol' SukixSokka. Onesided or not, you decide. Oh, and sorry I haven't been doing the word count/rating/warnings thing at the beginning of each chapter. Sorry!


	4. The Hunt

**Word Count:**127

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** None.

The second Azula saw him, she had a bit of a sick fascination with him. How could one so young hold so much power? The boy had been able to evade her by _jumping_. No one could evade the Princess's fire by just..._jumping_.

So, of course, she decided to fight the Avatar. Azula began the fight thinking that it would be a slam dunk, evading airbending powers or not.

When she began to lose, the girl became a bit worried. What if she actually _lost_? That just would not do.

Azula doubled her efforts, shooting here, ducking there...

It still wasn't enough.

When the Avatar got away, and in turn won the fight her decision was made.

_And so the hunt begins._

---

**AB;** ...no comment.


End file.
